theboondocksocfandomcom-20200215-history
Klinton family tree
The Klinton family has been around since 1781. The family is known to be the "Black people who look white". Benjamin Klinton Benjamin Klinton is the founder of Citrus Creek and Samantha's great grandfather. Benjamin was a traveler. Before Citrus Creek got it's name, it was a citrus fruit field, Full of oranges, lemons and other citrus fruits, he thought of the area as a beautiful place and says "This field will be called citrus trees". But, he spotted a creek and changed the named to "Citrus Creek". Helen Klinton Helen Klinton is Samantha's great grandmother. She is married to benjamin klinton. She was a chef cooking for poor people. And was also a slave, serving a chubby white man. He tried to hurt her but she killed him. She was hanged for killing a white person. She was known to be the bravest black woman in the in the family. Cindy Klinton Cindy Klinton was a woman who died of a heart attack at the age of 45.There is not much known about her. Edgar Klinton Edgar is Rachel's grandfather. Edgar bulit the klinton mansion 1908 at the age of 50. He died of a heart attack at the age of 55. Rachel rose Klinton She is in charge of the enitre city of citrus creek. She is a very wealthy woman and much more fair than Mr. wuncler. She is a very tall (6"0 ft.), and skinny woman. She has white-blonde wavy hair, green eyes and wears a navy blue suit and skirt. It is unknown who her husband is, probably dead. Bunny Klinton Bunny is Samantha's Mother. She was a sweet and kind woman, and loved her family more than her career. She was an R&B singer. The mother died of cancer. Which caused the family's depression go bad. The mother's ashes is in the Klinton mansion. Bobby Klinton (Oringally "Jordan") He is a dark skinned man and a basketball player. He is 7"0 and is Rachel's son-in-law, and Samantha's father. The father was born in Kingston, Jamacia but lives in Brooklyn, New york. Christopher Klinton Is the oldest of the siblings. He is known world wide to be "soldier boii" (Similar soulja boy). He is a rapper and is married to a spanish woman. Chris has 2 kids: one boy Adam age 4 and one daguhter toni age 7. Brandon Klinton Brandon is the criminal in the family. Brandon has been in and out of jail since he was 16. He is in citrus creek federal prison. Amanda Getru Klinton Amanda is Samantha's twin sister. Amanda's personality is happy, gitty and adventerous. She always has a smile on her face. She never let's people put her down. She travels all over the world and saves animals. Personality Amanda is a happy, adventerous, and very outgoing woman. She never let's people put her down. Unlike Samantha, she is against violence. She never uses foul words, weapons or hits people. She is known to be a hippie.